


Which Dad Is My Dad?

by BlackPensils



Series: In which Roger lives... [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Luffy Being Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPensils/pseuds/BlackPensils
Summary: “Oh, by the way, Luffy, I heard you ran into your old man in Logue Town,” Garp said, not turning around.“Eh? Old man? You mean my dad?” Luffy asked before he perked up. “Roger was in Logue Town- oh, wait, I wasn’t supposed to say that… He didn’t say hi, though.”“No, your real old man, your biological father,” Garp said





	Which Dad Is My Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is so non-canon to the 'Don't forget from whence you came' universe that it hurts but I had this in my head for so long that I couldn't not post it. So enjoy this very very short fic.
> 
> Tho, I can see this sort of being how this interaction would go.

“Oh, by the way, Luffy, I heard you ran into your old man in Logue Town,” Garp said, not turning around.

“Eh? Old man? You mean my dad?” Luffy asked before he perked up. “Roger was in Logue Town- oh, wait, I wasn’t supposed to say that… He didn’t say hi, though.”

“No, your real old man, your biological father,” Garp said, cringing slightly at the mention of Roger’s name being spoken so openly. He was sure that no one would make the connection just by a name, but over the last two decades, the name had become somewhat of a taboo.

“Biological? What’s that?”

“It’s the man who share blood with,” Nami said. “That would be Garp’s son.”

“What? He didn’t even introduce himself?” Garp asked, picking his nose absentmindedly. “I heard he saw you off.”

“Your father was in Loguetown?” Sanji asked.

Luffy tilted his head to the side. He’d never really thought about his biological dad, since Roger had declared himself his father. Luffy hadn’t exactly minded and since the other one had never been in the picture, he’d never thought about what his dad, Garp’s son, was like.

“What is my dad like?” he asked, mostly because he’d never heard about the man before.

“I wonder what Luffy’s father would be like…” Nami thought aloud. A few head nodded, agreeing with her.

“Your father’s name is Monkey D. Dragon,” Garp said, and even before he’d said the next sentence, most of the people present had made the connection. What Garp said next only confirmed their suspicions. “He’s a revolutionary.”

The chaos happened almost immediately. Loud exclaims of surprise and almost fear could be heard throughout the yard.

“The revolutionary Dragon had a son?!”

“Luffy-san is that Dragon’s kid…?”

“Then, that Dragon is Vice-Admiral Garp’s kid…!”

“What the hell is up with this family?!”

While everyone else seemed to be in complete shock and surprise, Luffy just frowned. He had never heard of Dragon before.

“Why is everyone…?” he started asking.

“Idiot! You don’t know Dragon’s name?!” Sanji near shouted, eyes wide.

“Your father is a completely outrageous man!” Nami said, not making more sense to Luffy who didn’t really get it.

“I don’t really get it,” Luffy said but shrugged. “I was raised by Roger, though, so it doesn’t matter.”

He grinned, before he realized what he said. “But that’s a secret, so don’t tell anyone.”

Garp just kept hammering another nail into the wall as another burst of surprise rang out across the yard.

“You mean… that Roger?”

“Isn’t he dead?”

“No, it can’t be…!”

“Vice-Admiral Garp would never let someone like that raise his grandson!”

“Oi, you lot! Quiet!” Garp shouted. Silence filled the area. “Don’t get so worked up over a name.” He scratched his neck. 

“I probably shouldn’t have said all that,” Garp finally said, turning towards Luffy. He let out a loud laugh before saying, “Then, forget all that.”

 


End file.
